The invention relates to lubricant supply to a gear arrangement for driving or drives in agricultural equipment.
Planetary gears are generally used for converting rotational movement into a translatory movement. Ordinarily, the design includes a rotor with a large diameter, into which a crank is inserted. A pumping effect is created due to the vibration produced by the moved masses. The vibrations can lead to leaks in the gearbox. Due to the vibration, the use of a gearbox with gears running in an oil bath is nearly impossible. This is especially true since leaks are rarely noticed when using a gearbox in agricultural equipment. Thus, the gearbox runs hot and is damaged or even destroyed. Up-to-now trials to seal the interior space of a gearbox, which is filled with lubricant oil, to the outside, have failed. Thus, gearboxes are lubricated with a lubricant which is more viscid than oil.
To drive a horizontally running planetary gear by vertically running drives, as for example a V-belt, cog belt or a chain, an angle drive is arranged in front of the planetary gear. This is appropriately arranged together with the planetary gear in a casing. Due to this design, the problem arises as to how to supply the lubricant to each stressed part of both gearbox parts, without arranging a plurality of connectors to lubricate the gearbox. A further problem is that the user does not know what amount of lubricant the gear arrangement requires. This can lead to an excess of lubricant in the gearbox. Excess lubricant again leads to overheating of the gear arrangement which, in turn, attacks the seals. Because of the excess, the lubricant exits the gearbox at undesired places.